America's Funniest Home Videos/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels Pilot Opening Spiel: "Tonight on "America's Funniest Home Videos", you might see your brother working out. Your bride dancing! Your baby window cleaning! Your team competing! Your little girl bathing! Your neighbor singing! Or, your son swinging! You might even see yourself! And now, here's the star of "America's Funniest Home Videos", Bob Saget." "Oh, you're so happy to be here, and so am I. Hello, everybody, I'm Bob Saget, and welcome to "America's Funniest Home Videos", which is a pretty good title, what you'll be seeing tonight is "America's Funniest Home Videos". I love home movies, everybody, even other people's. So, when I was asked to host the show made up of private real moments, I said "How much will I getting paid for that?". No, that's a joke, I actually said 'That is a great idea.'." - Bob Saget (on the pilot episode from November 26, 1989) 1990-1997 Opening Spiel: "(insert upcoming clip seasons 1 to 7, followed by the AFV theme being played with other upcoming clips being shown, and then up until 1994, a scene of a family doing a certain activity in a living room and they see AFHV on their TV screen. (Each episode begins with actors seeing AFHV on their TV on any locations followed by a spotlight revealing a stage appearing on a wall made of cloth, and the camera pans to the right through a wall, and zooming through the screen no skits are on season 6) Ladies and gentlemen, BOB SAGET!" "Thank you. Thank you very much. Welcome to "America's Funniest Home Videos". I'm Bob Saget, but hey, enough about me. This is the first show of our new series, and before we go any further, you gotta see this." ''- Bob Saget (on the first episode of the first season as a weekly series from January 14, 1990) ''1991 Opening Spiel with $100,000 Grand Prize Finale: "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, cats and dogs. It's the first grand prize episode of the season on America's Funniest Home Videos! Joining us via satellite to cast their votes are... (insert five cities in Season 1, three from 1990 to 1993). And now, (once again,) Bob Saget!" 1993-1997 Opening Spiel with $100,000 Grand Prize Finale: "Good evening, America! It's the 1st/2nd/3rd Grand Prize episode of the season. Joining us via satellite will be the good people of (insert stations and locations)! And now, ladies and gentlemen, Bob Saget!" 1998-1999 Opening Spiel: "Tonight on "America's Funniest Home Videos", (insert description of upcoming clips). It's/We're/(All coming up) Tonight on "AFV"! And now, (insert funny comment here), (IT'S) DAISY FUENTES! And, (insert funny comment), (IT'S) JOHN FUGELSANG!" '' ''1999 America's Funniest Home Videos Uncensored (Video Special) Opening Spiel: "'AFV' Theme plays (upcoming clips). Hi, I'm Steve Carell, and welcome to "America's Funniest Home Videos Uncensored"!' 1999 Unwrapped for the Holidays Special Opening Spiel: "Tonight, It's "America's Funniest Home Videos Unwrapped for the Holidays"! (insert description of upcoming clips). It's "America's Funniest Home Videos Unwrapped for the Holidays"! And now, arm with an hours worth of the Funniest Holiday Videos ever, Richard Kind!" 2000 A Tribute To Moms Mother's Day Special Opening Spiel: "It's "America's Funniest Home Videos A Tribute To Moms"! (insert description of upcoming clips). Tonight on "America's Funniest Home Videos A Tribute To Moms"! Now, (once again,) your host, DL Hughley!" 2000 Stupid Cupid Valentine's Special Opening Spiel: "Tonight, It's "America's Funniest Home Videos Stupid Cupid Valentine's Special"! (insert description of upcoming clips). Stupid Cupid has got in his sight. It's "America's Funniest Home Videos Salute To Romance"! Valentine's Day will never be the same! Ladies and gentlemen, here's the man who's first initials stand for Darn Lovable, DL Hughley!" 2001 Matrimony Mania Special Opening Spiel: "Tonight on "America's Funniest Home Videos", It's "Matrimony Mania"! (insert description of upcoming clips). Tonight on "America's Funniest Home Videos Matrimony Mania"! And now, everybody's favorite man, TOM BERGERON!" 2001 Nincompoop-A-Rama Special Opening Spiel: "Tonight on "America's Funniest Home Videos", It's "Nincompoop-A-Rama"! (insert description of upcoming clips). Tonight on "America's Funniest Home Videos Nincompoop-A-Rama"! And now, the man you could turn in times like these, TOM BERGERON!" 2001-2003, 2003, 2006, 2010 Opening Spiel: "(insert one upcoming clip, followed by a funny comment related to the video). Tonight on "America's Funniest Home Videos", (insert description of upcoming clips). It's/We're/(All) Tonight on "AFV" ! And now, (insert funny comment here)/here's your host, TOM BERGERON!" Battle of the Best Opening Spiel: "Tonight (It's) America's Funniest Home Videos' funniest clips ever in the Battle of the Best, with our all-star celebrity judges. Tonight on America's Funniest Home Videos' Battle of the Best. And now, (please welcome) of the referee of this extraordinary two-hour video event, TOM BERGERON!" 2003-2012, 2013, 2014, 2015 Opening Spiel: "Previously on "AFV", (insert description of upcoming clips). We're "AFV"! And now, (here he is,) (insert funny comment here), (it's) TOM BERGERON!" Season 23 Premiere Opening Spiel: "Here's a sneek peek at tonight's "AFV".'' we dare you not to laugh! (insert description of upcoming clips). Welcome to the season premiere of "America's Funniest Home Videos"! And now, here he is, the host of "AFV", (Kid: TOM BERGERON!)"'' 2012-2015 Opening Spiel: "Here's a sneek peek at tonight's "AFV".'' we dare you not to laugh! (insert description of upcoming clips). Welcome to "America's Funniest Home Videos"! And now, here he is, the host of "AFV", (Kids: TOM BERGERON!)"'' AFV's 25th Anniversary Celebrity Celebration Opening Spiel: "It's a very special night, because it's AFV's 25th Anniversary Celebrity Celebration. We'll watch our favorite clips with our favorite stars. From ABC's new hit "Black-ish", Anthony Anderson. She's the star of the groundbreaking sitcom "Cristela", Cristela Alonzo. Also from "Black-ish", the hilarious and talented Tracie Ellis Ross. And now, here he is, the best friend a video ever had, TOM BERGERON!" Alfonso's Alternate Opening Spiel: "And now, you grew up with him on The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, you voted for him on Dancing with the Stars, he's the new host of AFV, ALFONSO RIBIERO!" Season 26 Premiere Opening Spiel: "Here's a sneak peek at tonight's "AFV".'' We know you're gonna love it! (insert description of upcoming clips). Welcome to "America's Funniest Home Videos"! And now, here he is, the new host of our show, ALFONSO RIBIERO!"'' 2015-2019 Opening Spiel: "Here's a sneak peek at tonight's "AFV".'' We know you're gonna love it/Hope you're ready to laugh! (insert description of upcoming clips). Welcome to "America's Funniest Home Videos"! And now, here he is, the host of our show, ALFONSO RIBIERO!"'' 2019-present Opening Spiel: Get set for tonight's AFV! Here's a little spoiler. (insert description of upcoming clips). Welcome to "America's Funniest Home Videos"! And now, here he is, the host of our show, ALFONSO RIBIERO!" 2001-2012 Opening Spiel with $100,000 Grand Prize Finale: "Tonight on America's Funniest Home Videos $100,000 Show... (insert description of upcoming clips), and one lucky family will take home/walk away with $100,000." (Rest of spiel is same as normal spiel) 2012-2015 Opening Spiel with $100,000 Grand Prize Finale: "Here's a sneak peek at tonight's $100,000 "AFV".'' That's a lot of funny money! (insert description of upcoming clips). Welcome to "America's Funniest Home Videos" $100,000 Show! And now, here he is, the host of "AFV", (Kids: TOM BERGERON!)"'' 2017-present Opening Spiel with $100,000 Grand Prize Finale: "Tonight on America's Funniest Home Videos, the Season's (insert number) winning families are going for the $100,000 Prize. Who will be victorious? We'll find out as AFV's $100,000 episode starting right now! We know you're gonna love it/Hope you're ready to laugh! (insert description of upcoming clips). Welcome to "America's Funniest Home Videos" $100,000 Show! And now, here he is, your host, ALFONSO RIBEIRO!" 2017-present Opening Spiel with $100,000 Grand Prize Spectacular: "Here's a sneak peek tonight's AFV Grand Prize Spectacular. We know you're gonna love it/Hope you're ready to laugh! (insert description of upcoming clips). Welcome to "America's Funniest Home Videos" Grand Prize Spectacular! And now, here he is, your host, ALFONSO RIBEIRO!" Contest Plug "Saget: If you got some of your own, here's where you can send them. * Anderson: Home Videos, 8530 Wilshire Blvd, Beverly Hills, CA, 90211. A $5,000 cash prizes will be awarded for the producers choice of best video. Producers decision is final. Enclose a $2 handling fee if you want your original tapes returned. For more information write to our address. We are not responsible for misdirected tapes. Contest deadline is January 15, 1990. So mail your tapes in right away!" - Pilot plug "For what you saw made your laugh, send it now to Home Videos, 8530 Wilshire Blvd, Beverly Hills, CA, 90211. A $5,000 cash prizes will be awarded for the producers choice of best video. Producers decision is final. Enclose a $2 handling fee if you want your original tapes returned. For more information write to our address. We are not responsible for misdirected tapes. Contest deadline is January 15, 1990. So mail your tapes right away!" - Ernie Anderson (closing pilot plug) "Tonight's Assignment America is (insert various titles, and directions usually accompanied by funny quotes). Send your tapes to our regular address, and mark with the envelope (insert various envelope title). I'm going to the center stage now, and/because (insert funny quote)." - Bob Saget (about Assignment America before the second commercial break; 1991-1996) "To compete in our $10,000 weekly prize and $100,000 grand prize... (Season 1) "To compete in our new $15,000 weekly contest... (Rest of Season 1) * ...send your tapes (today) to: "America's Funniest Home Videos" P.O. Box 4333, Hollywood, California 90078. Enclose a $2 handling fee if you want your tapes returned. For more information write this address. Not responsible for misdirected tapes. To be eligible for our contest, videos must be exclusive to "America's Funniest Home Videos". Employees and family members of Capital Cities/ABC and Vin Di Bona Productions are not eligible. To make our deadline, mail your tapes now!" - Ernie Anderson (Season 1 plug) "To be eligible for our $15,000 weekly contest, send in your tapes today to "America's Funniest Home Videos" P.O. Box 4333, Hollywood, California 90078. Enclose a $3 handling fee in U.S. check or money order if you want your tapes returned. For full contest rules write this address. Not responsible for lost or misdirected tapes. To make our deadline, mail in tapes in now! This season we will send an America's Funniest T-Shirt to every person who submits a tape which makes it on our show. One size fits all!" - Season 2 Plug "To compete in our contest worth $15,000 in weekly prizes, send in your tapes today to America's Funniest Home Videos P.O. Box 4333, Hollywood, California 90078. Enclose a $3 handling fee in U.S. check or money order if you want your tapes returned. For full contest rules write this address. Not responsible for lost or misdirected tapes. To make our deadline, mail in tapes in now! If your tape makes it on our show, we'll send you a cassette of The Best of America's Funniest Home Videos. Send in your tapes now!" - Early Season 3 Contest Plug "Hey America/You heard what Bob said! (insert recap of Assignment America). And don't forget your other Assignment Americas (list of Assignment America). If you're producers liked your tape the best, they'll fly you out to introduce your very own video right on the show! Send our tapes to our regular contest worth $15,000 in weekly prizes. For full contest rules, write this address. Not responsible for lost or misdirected tapes. If your tape makes it on our show, we'll send you a cassette of The Best of America's Funniest Home Videos. Send in your tapes now!" - Season 3 plug. "If you think you have a funny or amazing video, send your tape to our regular address. We got a weekly contest for $15,000. For full contest rules, write this address. Not responsible for lost or misdirected tapes. Include a note to our screeners on what to look for!" - Season 3 Generic Plug "If you like to win $10,000 or $100,000, send your funny or amazing tapes today to: America's Funniest Home Videos P.O. Box 4333, Hollywood, California 90078. Enclose a $3 handling fee if you want your tapes returned. Write this address for full contest rules. Remember: We are not responsible for loss or misdirected tapes. (insert funny comment; for example: "Don't delay! Send today!")" - Ernie Anderson (Season 4; Generic Version) "Hey America! Would you like to see your funny or amazing videos on America's Funniest Home Videos? Maybe your videos could be worth $10,000 or even $100,000! Send them today to: America's Funniest Home Videos P.O. Box 4333, Hollywood, California 90078. Write this address for full contest rules. (insert funny comment; for example: "Remember, ten first class stamps could mean $10,000!")" - Ernie Anderson (Seasons 5 and 6; Generic Version) "Find or make a funny video! And send it to Saget!" - Ernie Anderson "Hey America! It's Assignment America time! We want to have your funny or amazing videos on our show. Your assignment: Send your tapes today to P.O. Box 4333, Hollywood, California 90078. Write this address for full contest rules. Your funny or amazing video could be on TV!" - Gary Owens (Seasons 7 and 8 and on syndicated reruns) "Tonight's Assignment America is (insert various titles, and directions usually accompanied by funny quotes). If you see it, just send it to us. Jess, tell 'em more." - Tom Bergeron/Alfonso Ribeiro (about Assignment America before the commercial break; 2001-present) "If you'd like to see your video on America's Funniest Home Videos, upload it to ABC.com/AFV.com, or you can mail it to us at: AFV (America's Funniest Home Videos), P.O. Box 4333, Hollywood, California 90078. For full contest rules, log on to AFV.com or write the address above. Remember, you can't win if you don't send it in." - Jess Harnell (when the 2001-2015 Bergeron series aired in reruns on some cable systems) "Hey America, want to see your funny video on our show? Then, upload it to AFV.com!" - Jess Harnell (2015-present) Voting Catchphrases "It's time to give away tonight's prizes. $10,000 for first place, $3,000 for second place, and $2,000 for third." - AFV host (about the three nominees) Saget will say this spiel in Seasons 2 and 3 "As this special draws to a close, we have yet to give out cash prizes that add up to $25,000 in cash. Now, the producers have chosen their four favorites. Three of these home videos will win $5,000 and one will receive the grand prize of $10,000." - AFV specials hosts (1999-2001) "Our third place winner will receive an RCA Pro-Edit Camera. Our second place winner will receive an RCA Home Entertainment unit with a 31-Inch monitor and Super VHS Recorder." - Bob Saget (used in first season only) "It's time to give away $15,000 in prizes. $10,000 for first place, $3,000 for second place, and $2,000 for third. In addition, our third place winner will receive an RCA Pro-Edit Camera. Our second place winner will receive an RCA Home Entertainment unit with a 31-Inch monitor and Super VHS Recorder." - Bob Saget (Second season) "Our/My Producers, who (insert funny quotes), have narrowed the field down to these three (insert funny fact) choices/finalists/nominees, and (here) they are..." - Bob Saget (used 1990-1997) From 1990 to 1993, Saget would sometimes add "in random/no particular order" "Our studio audience will vote for one of these three nominees/finalists. And they are..." - Daisy Fuentes "One of these finalists is worth $10,000/$100,000. Who will it be? Is it?" - Daisy Fuentes "Our three nominees are..." - Tom Bergeron "(And) the winner of the Battle of the Best is...." - used in Battle of the Best in 2002. "Let's meet our finalists/nominees! They are..." - Alfonso Ribiero "Studio audience, (insert something funny), (pick up your funny fact keypads/voting devices,) and/it's time to lock in your votes right now!" - Bob Saget (when it's time for the studio audience to vote) "(insert city), lock in your votes!" - Bob Saget (used only on $100,000 shows Seasons 1-4) "It's/It is time (for you) to vote now!" - Daisy Fuentes and Tom Bergeron (when it's time for the studio audience to vote) "It's time for you to vote!" - Alfonso Ribeiro (when it's time for the studio audience to vote) "Who will be tonight's $10,000 winner? Is it (insert three finalists)? - Ernie Anderson (used in first season only) "Who will win the $10,000 first place prize this week? - Ernie Anderson (used 1991-1993) "Who will it be? (insert three finalist videos)? - Ernie Anderson/Gary Owens (1991-1997) * REST OF SPIEL: We'll find out in a moment!" "Have you voted for your favorite video yet? Make up your mind because we'll find out who wins the $100,000 in a moment!" - Ernie Anderson on $100,000 contests 1991-1992. "Who will be our next $100,000 winner? We'll find out in a moment!" - Ernie Anderson/Gary Owens (used on $100,000 shows 1993-1997). "Who's gonna win/take home the $10,000/$100,000... "One of these clips/videos is worth $10,000/$100,000... * If you flip around now, (insert funny comment)!" - Jess Harnell (1998-2001) "Who's gonna win the $10,000/$100,000? (insert three video choices)? We'll find out when AFV/America's Funniest Home Videos returns!" - Jess Harnell (2001-2003) "America's Funniest Home Videos will continue in a moment." - Ernie Anderson (going to a final commercial break during the Saget era; first season) "We'll be/come (right) back/return after these messages." - Ernie Anderson/Gary Owens (going to a commercial break during the Saget era; 1993-1996) *"And now, back to... *"We now continue with... *"We now return to... ....America's Funniest Home Videos." - Ernie Anderson/Gary Owens (coming out of the commercial break during the Saget era; 1993-1996) #Coming out of the second commercial break, Ernie would add "Here on ABC." during Seasons 5 and 6. #In Season 7, and on syndicated reruns of the Saget version, Gary would substitute the full name with "AFHV." "While they're voting, check out tonight's honorable mentions." - Tom Bergeron/Alfonso Ribeiro (to show funny highlights; used since 2003) "And now the results of the studio audience voting... (a hand gives Bob the envelope) Thanks/Thank you. (insert funny comment)." - Bob Saget [sometimes "studio audience" is replaced with a funny joke "And now, we have the results from the votes of the studio audience/internet voting!" - Daisy Fuentes/Tom Bergeron "And now, the results from our studio audience/internet voting!" - Alfonso Ribiero "The/Our second place ($3,000) winner is..." - AFV host (when the second place winner is announced; up until 2008) "The/Our third place ($2,000) winner is..." - AFV host (when the third place winner is announced; since 2008) "(And) the winner of a hundred thousand dollars is..." - AFV host (used in the Bob Saget era) "(And) the winner of the $10,000, * and this week's Funniest Home Video is..." - AFV host (1990-1992 Saget era) * and tonight's Funniest Home Video is..." - AFV host (when the $10,000 winner is announced; began in Episode 13 in 1993 during Season 4 and carried over permanently into Season 5 in the Saget era) "(And) the winner of the $100,000(, and/for this season/tonight's funniest home video) is..." - AFV host (when the $100,000 Grand Finale winner is announced; up until 2015) "Tonight's funniest video, and the winner of the $100,000 is..." - Alfonso Ribeiro (2015-present) "This is the moment of truth..." (used until 2009) "Let's see if you're right..." (used from 2009-2015) "Let's find out right now..." (used in one $100,000 episode of season 24 in 2014) "Ooh, I love this part!" (used in one $100,000 episode of season 28 in 2018) "(insert video title)! Sent in by (insert name/names) of/from (insert location)!" - AFV host (when announcing the video finalists and/or the winner of the $10,000/$100,000 prize; up until 2015) "(insert video title)! Sent in by (insert name/names)!" - AFV host (when announcing the video finalists and/or the winner of the $100,000 prize up until 2015) "(insert video title)! From the (insert name/names)!" - AFV host (when announcing the video finalists and/or the winner of the $100,000 prize up until 2015) "Holy magnal!" - Tom Bergeron (in which he had the $100,000 finalists or the grand prize spectacular winners until 2015) "Come on down here!" - (used in $100,000 episodes, as well as grand prize spectacular episodes since 2001) "(insert video title)! Sent in by (insert name/names) of/from (insert location)! I'm here with/We have/Let's go meet (insert names of the family)!" - AFV host (this was only used in one episode of season 22, and was used since when Alfonso Ribeiro announced the video finalists and/or the winner of the $10,000/$100,000 prize since 2015) Win Catchphrases "Those people are now eligible for our $100,000 contest!" - Bob Saget (used 1990-1996) "You, guys, congratulations! Now that you've won $10,000, we may see you again for our $100,000 show!" - Daisy Fuentes (1998-1999) "You've won $10,000, and you're also eligible for the $100,000 drawing later on in the season." - Tom Bergeron (2001-2015) "Congratulations, guys! Since you won the $10,000, you are (now) eligible to be in our $100,000 show later this year." - Alfonso Ribiero (2015-present) Other Catchphrases "The good news..." - John Fugelsang "The bad news..." - Daisy Fuentes "Hey Alfonso, I/we want to see (insert subject)!" - Kid(s) Slogans "(So, until next time/week), keep those cameras safely rolling, and honey, (insert funny comment). Good night." - Bob Saget (1989-1997) "Remember, ten first class stamps could mean $10,000." - Bob Saget (used only in season 3) "Travel provided by Northwest Airlines, serving over 220 cities in 20 countries on three continents. In all we do, we want to be the best. Northwest Airlines." - Ernie Anderson (Seasons 1 and the first half of 2) "Travel provided by U.S. Air with nearly 3,000 daily departures with over 170 cities across the countries. U.S. Air: America's Most Frequent Flyer!" - Ernie Anderson (Used in the second half of Season 2 only) "Travel provided by U.S. Air. Every time we fly, every mile of sky, everything we do, U.S. Air begins with you." - Ernie Anderson (Used in some season 3 episodes) "Travel provided by U.S. Air. Taking off to over 20 exciting Florida destinations including Orlando. U.S. Air, the official airline of Universal Studios Florida." - Ernie Anderson (Used in two $100,000 episodes in season 4) "Transportation provided by Northwest Airlines, a leader in on-time performance to over 200 cities across America. Northwest. We're committed to getting you there on time." - Ernie Anderson "Travel provided by cheaptickets.com. You've always travel chiefer with cheaptickets.com when cheap is good." - Jess Harnell (Used in season 24 episodes) "Travel provided by Caravan Tours; offering guided tours since 1952! Caravan tours are fun and educational for the whole family! (Call or go online today!)" - Jess Harnell (used in the Ribeiro era only) "Remember, here at AFV, (insert comment). This is us signing off/Good night." - Daisy Fuentes and John Fugelsang (1998-1999) "Congratulations to all our winners. We hope you enjoyed our look at (holiday or some other theme). Please join us in the months to come, as we bring you another slice of life on ''America's Funniest Home Videos. ''I'm Richard Kind/D.L. Hughley/Stuart Scott. Good night, everybody." - D.L. Hughley, Richard Kind or Stuart Scott closing the AFV specials (1999-2000) "So that's it. I now pronounce this show over. I hope your wedding goes well. But if it doesn't, send us the tape. Good night." - Tom Bergeron (used in a special called Matrimony Mania in 2001) "That's all/it for tonight('s show)/our show, (but) we promise to reload the video cannon/we're whipping up a whole new batch for next time/now/our show, so see you soon/see you/(until) next time (and) remember... - Tom Bergeron/Alfonso Ribeiro (2001-present) * ...I want to invite you to go to/(you could) go to/(if you want to see more videos), log on to abc.com, keyword: AFV, (and (insert comment))." - Tom Bergeron (2001-2003, 2004, 2006) * ...this season, if you send us a video and it airs on the show, we'll/we will send you an/a (insert word) AFV t-shirt." - Tom Bergeron/Alfonso Ribeiro (2010-present) "(So) until next time (and) remember), (keep send(ing) (in) those/these/the/your tape(s)) (because) If you get it on tape/video, you could get it in cash." - Tom Bergeron (2001-2009) "AFV is the first place to think about when you shoot a video, if you upload to another website, you could get a thousand hits, if you upload to us, you could get a hundred thousand dollars. Good night everybody." - Tom Bergeron (used only in season 20 in 2009) "(We'll see you next time/Until next time (and) remember,)/(So) upload to us. Get rich, get famous." - Tom Bergeron/Alfonso Ribeiro (2009-2018) "Good night, everybody, and remember, send your video to me/us, get yourself on TV. (Good night, (y'all))!" - Alfonso Ribeiro (2018-present) "And thanks to all of you for making the past 25 years so much fun. We'll see you next time. Good night, everybody!" - Tom Bergeron (used in the AFV 25th Anniversary Celebrity Celebration in 2015) "America, thank you for 15 incredible years. Good night!" - Tom Bergeron (used in Bergeron's very last episode in 2015) "We'll be back next time with more videos, more fun, and more of me! Good night, everybody!" - Alfonso's alternate closing "Well that's the end of our season. Be sure to join us (back here) in the fall (with season (insert season number)). (And) until then, we'll always have reruns and the AFV facebook page and the AFV app. See you next season/year. Good night, everybody!" - Alfonso Ribeiro (used in grand prize finales in season 27 to onward) Category:America's Funniest Home Videos Category:Quotes & Catchphrases